Café AU
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Un oneshot Pricefield en donde Chloe trabaja en un café.


**_¡Hola lectores!_**

 ** _Espero que estén muy bien en esta mañana/tarde/noche, aquí les traigo un oneshot de la pareja Pricefield del juego Life is Strange (llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir sobre estas dos) basado en esta publicación:_**

 ** _honestlynatalietumblrcom/post/123139847842/tiny-gay-aurora-tiny-gay-aurora (póngale los puntos para verla)_**

 ** _Estoy un poco oxidada pero espero les guste!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Life is Strange le pertenecen a Dontnod Entertainment._**

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Chloe Price estaba aburrida.

Sentaba la última hora de su turno en el café y se encontraba completamente fastidiada, observaba el establecimiento desde su lugar detrás de la barra; de las seis mesas que se encontraban adentro sólo dos estaban ocupadas, había sido un día flojo para el café: una pareja había ido por su bebida matutina antes de comenzar la jornada laboral, unos ejecutivos habían pasado la mayor parte del día metidos en sus computadoras discutiendo acerca del trabajo y algunos estudiantes entraban y salían buscando relajarse un poco después de sus clases.

En este momento solo se veía a un solitario joven completamente concentrado en un libro, pronto tendría que ir y recoger los trastos que ya habían sido desocupados, y los últimos dos ejecutivos llegando a la conclusión de su larga discusión. Chloe suspiró mientras atrapaba un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, necesitaría aplicar otra capa de tinte azul, el que llevaba ya se estaba decolorando…

La joven salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a tres adolescentes que charlaban amenamente, la joven que se encontraba en medio llevaba su cabello rubio corto y vestía con ropa de marca **_Mierda, esa blusa debe costar al menos 3 meses de mi_** _ **salario**_ Chloe levanto las cejas ante su apariencia y prefirió observar a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado izquierdo; también tenía el cabello rubio pero de un tono más oscuro, lo llevaba largo y en un chongo, vestía con ropa modesta y de su cuello colgaba una cruz, la última joven tenía el cabello castaño, corto hasta su barbilla, llevaba una blusa y unos jeans genéricos y en su hombro llevaba una mochila, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento que duró muy poco pues su nueva cliente miró hacia otro lado con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas con pecas. **_Que grupo más extraño, pero la castaña es linda._**

-Bienvenidas al café "El Tornado" ¿qué les puedo servir?- Les preguntó por fin la mesera interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Un Cappuccino Italiano - respondió la chica con el cabello rubio corto.

-Un Frappé de Chocolate Blanco, por favor- siguió la otra joven rubia.

-Uh… un, ah…- Chloe levantó la vista de la libreta en donde estaba escribiendo las órdenes para ver a la castaña tartamudeando mientras sus amigas soltaba unas risillas.

-U-un Moka, po-por favor- terminó por fin casi en un susurro.

-Claro,- Chloe le sonrió amablemente- si gustan tomar asiento y les llevaré sus bebidas.

La joven de cabello azulado vio al trío alejarse mientras discutían algo de entregarle una foto a un tal Señor Jefferson y sin más se dedico a preparar los cafés.

Después de esa ocurrencia Chloe volvió a verse aburrida, de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a la mesa enfrente del chico del libro en donde estaban sentadas las jóvenes estudiantes de Blackwell, hecho que descubrió después de un rato de escuchar (no a propósito) lo que decían, y siempre encontraba a la linda castaña (llamada Max, eso también lo escuchó) mirándola por arriba de su tasa. En esos momentos Max desviaba la mirada mientras que Victoria, la rubia de cabello corto, le daba un codazo suave en las costillas.

Después de la enésima vez que pasó aquello, Chloe se levantó para retirar los trastes de la mesa del chico del libro, al momento en que caminaba hacía allá escuchó a Victoria decirle a Max "hazlo, vamos, dile" al menos unas diez veces y cuando ya regresaba hacía la barra la castaña murmuró:

-Eres muy linda- la peli azul regresó en su pasos y vio a Max con un sonrojo colorado en las mejillas.

-Oye, *¿bebes espresso derecha?- le preguntó la otra rubia, Kate, antes de que Chloe pudiera responder el cumplido.

-No hago nada derecha- esa respuesta provocó que Victoria se riera y Kate sonriera.

Chloe regresó a su puesto después de tan singular situación y al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que su turno se terminaba en cinco minutos, dado eso, comenzó a prepararse para salir, tenía que pasar al supermercado a surtir la alacena, llegaría a hacer la cena para ella y Joyce—

-Disculpa,- los pensamientos de Chloe fueron interrumpidos de nuevo, y frente a ella se encontraba Max, sonrojada, sonriendo tímidamente y con un pedazo de servilleta en la mano-me estaba preguntando si-si te gustaría salir a comer algo el-el fin de semana.

Chloe estaba estática, esta chica linda le estaba pidiendo que salieran en una cita.

-Cla-claro, sería genial- contestó por fin, poniéndose su gorro negro, su relevo había llegado.

-Grandioso, aquí… aquí está mi número, para ponernos de acuerdo en los detalles- Max le ofreció el pedazo de servilleta y con otra sonrisa tímida regresó a su mesa en donde la esperaban sus amigas con expresiones de triunfo.

Chloe observó el número en el papel.

 ** _Nada mal Price, nada mal._**

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 _ *****_ _ **Ni idea de cómo poner eso "Straight-derecho" meh.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Elizabeth Wolf.**_


End file.
